


Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imayoshi gets calls from people who need help and sometimes he calls help from Kirisaki Daiichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" by AC/DC 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

 

            When Imayoshi Shoichi was lying in his room when his homework was finished he had a phone call. He sat up on his bed reaching over to his cell and looked at the caller id noticing that it was someone from school. He started to speak to them seeing what the problem was and found out that they were having problems with one of the faculty. He smiled as he told him that he would handle it. He won’t have any problems with this. He already knew how to handle this. He’ll get the Kirisaki-Daiichi team and they all will handle it together.

            The next few minutes he had the coach-captain on the phone. They spoke and he heard Makoto ask how much the person was willing to pay. Makoto was okay with the pay rate since he gets to take out some aggression. The next thing they knew they picked out a time, and decided to deal with the faculty member with the tomorrow. Makoto gave him some ideas, but since this was Imayoshi’s turf he would be better off picking out what would be done.

            In two days they attacked, Imayoshi decided to scare the member of the faculty a little. Kirisaki-Daiichi was having fun none-the-less. They had dealt with the problem swiftly and the teacher swore to stay quiet. The moment they were leaving the teacher alone, Makoto and Imayoshi got a phone call. It was about a lover’s quarrel on Imayoshi’s phone, while on Makoto’s it was about someone wanting to get rid of stalker of any kind of way.

            “I can do that for you, it will cost 1,000 yen,” Imayoshi told the other person on the other line.

            Makoto looked at Imayoshi, “It will cost you 2,000 yen,” he told the person on his line.

            They both hung up their phones. Now they both were going in opposite directions. Imayoshi had his sly smile on his face while watched Makoto. He held out his hand and Makoto shook it. They will do business with each other again sometime, whenever they will each need the others expertise. Makoto left with his team while Makoto left on his own to get the pay for this job. Then he will begin his next job just like Makoto was.


End file.
